A DC voltage converting device is connected to a DC voltage source on the input side. On the output side, the converting device supplies a converted DC voltage to at least one electrical consumer.
Such DC voltage converting devices are in particular used in fields where DC voltages must be converted and/or stabilized. Typical applications are e.g. photovoltaic installations, the automotive industry, direct-current traction drives for subways and streetcars, household drives for hair dryer, drilling machine, or the like, telecommunications and also semiconductor technology.
If a high DC voltage is present on the input side, a corresponding conversion into another DC voltage is difficult as a rule because corresponding components of the converting device do not show a sufficiently high breakdown strength. Moreover, in the case of a high power to be transmitted, the heat developed in the converting device may be considerable even if the power loss is only 10 or 20%. To be able to discharge the power loss converted into heat, corresponding cooling means must be provided. This makes the converting device more expensive and also larger due to the additional cooling means.